Charts and graphs are often used to present data in a visual manner. To create a chart or graph, a user may manually select one or more variables of interest and a type of chart or graph to use to present the data associated with the variables of interest. Typically, the user must be aware of the types of charts or graphs to use to best present the data in a meaningful and useful manner.